The Kidnapping
by hotchic12
Summary: What happens when Lizzie gets kidnapped? Does Gordo go looking for her to tell her how he really feels?
1. Default Chapter

The Kidnapping  
Chapter 1: Notes  
  
Authors Note: I dont own anything Disney owns it all! This story takes place two weeks before summer break in Lizzie, Gordo, and Miranda's first year in High School!! Hope you enjoy!!! And by the way I'm not a very good speller sorry for any future mistakes!!!! Shyan #12 "Why do they give us a test when there is only 2 weeks left?" Lizzie McGuire asked, when the waitress at the Digital Bean brought her her smothie. "Because they want us to learn as much as we can before we forget it all!" David "Gordo" Gordon explained. "Whatever!" Said Lizzie and Miranda Sanchez together.  
  
After they had talked awhile and finished their drinks, they started to study. "Oh shit! I forgot my notes! I just have to run home!" Lizzie said getting up from their table. "We'll come with you!" Gordo said getting up too. "No, I'll be back in 10!" Lizzie yelled before closing the door.  
  
Lizzie was just leaving her house when her dad got home. "Hi Dad!" Lizzie said hugging him as she passed him at the door. "Hi Lizzie, where are you going?" Sam McGuire asked. "Back to the Digital Bean to meet Gordo and Miranda." She answered. "Be back for supper!" He yelled at his running daughter. "Ya!" Lizzie yelled back.  
  
"Wheres Lizzie its already been 15 minutes!" Gordo worried out loud. "Gordo she's only 5 minutes late." Miranda pointed out. "Well I'm going to phone her cell." Gordo insisted. "Beep, beep, beep, beep, beep, beep, beep, ring, ring, Hello?" Lizzie said. "Hi Lizzie, where are you?" Gordo asked. "Oh hi, I'm almost there, only like 2 or 3 blocks left. "Lizzie answered. "Lizzie, you did remember the notes right?" Gordo asked laughing. "Gordo, you really think I'd..." There was a muffled scream and the phone crashed to the ground. "Lizzie, LIZZIE?!?!?!?!?!" Gordo yelled into the phone.  
  
Lizzie was walking down the sidewalk, talking to Gordo on the phone, when suddenly someone grabbed and pulled her backwards into a van parked on the street. "Don't scream or struggle and you won't be hurt!" A faimilar but not recegnizible voice whispered in her ear. I hope you liked my first chapter but its my first fan fic so dont be to harsh but please review and tell me if you have any problem or suggestions!!! Thanks! Shyan#12 


	2. Finding out

The Kidnapping  
Chapter 1: Notes  
  
Authors Note: I dont own anything Disney owns it all! This story takes place two weeks before summer break in Lizzie, Gordo, and Miranda's first year in High School!! Hope you enjoy!!! And by the way I'm not a very good speller sorry for any future mistakes!!!! Shyan #12 "Why do they give us a test when there is only 2 weeks left?" Lizzie McGuire asked, when the waitress at the Digital Bean brought her her smothie. "Because they want us to learn as much as we can before we forget it all!" David "Gordo" Gordon explained. "Whatever!" Said Lizzie and Miranda Sanchez together.  
  
After they had talked awhile and finished their drinks, they started to study. "Oh shit! I forgot my notes! I just have to run home!" Lizzie said getting up from their table. "We'll come with you!" Gordo said getting up too. "No, I'll be back in 10!" Lizzie yelled before closing the door.  
  
Lizzie was just leaving her house when her dad got home. "Hi Dad!" Lizzie said hugging him as she passed him at the door. "Hi Lizzie, where are you going?" Sam McGuire asked. "Back to the Digital Bean to meet Gordo and Miranda." She answered. "Be back for supper!" He yelled at his running daughter. "Ya!" Lizzie yelled back.  
  
"Wheres Lizzie its already been 15 minutes!" Gordo worried out loud. "Gordo she's only 5 minutes late." Miranda pointed out. "Well I'm going to phone her cell." Gordo insisted. "Beep, beep, beep, beep, beep, beep, beep, ring, ring, Hello?" Lizzie said. "Hi Lizzie, where are you?" Gordo asked. "Oh hi, I'm almost there, only like 2 or 3 blocks left. "Lizzie answered. "Lizzie, you did remember the notes right?" Gordo asked laughing. "Gordo, you really think I'd..." There was a muffled scream and the phone crashed to the ground. "Lizzie, LIZZIE?!?!?!?!?!" Gordo yelled into the phone.  
  
Lizzie was walking down the sidewalk, talking to Gordo on the phone, when suddenly someone grabbed and pulled her backwards into a van parked on the street. "Don't scream or struggle and you won't be hurt!" A faimilar but not recegnizible voice whispered in her ear. I hope you liked my first chapter but its my first fan fic so dont be to harsh but please review and tell me if you have any problem or suggestions!!! Thanks! Shyan#12  
  
Chapter 2: Finding Out  
  
Thanks for reviewing! Im glad that people are reading my story even is it is only 2 chapters and there has only been 2 review but still!   
  
"Lizzie hang on!" Gordo said hanging up the phone, grabbing his bag and heading out the door with Miranda at his heels asking "Gordo, whats going on, whats wrong, is Lizzie ok?"  
  
In a matter of minutes, Gordo adn Miranda found Lizzies books, notes, and cracked cell phone on the sidewalk. "Theres tire marks!" Gordo noted out loud. "Where?" Miranda asked looking around. "Right there on the street." Gordo answered pointing them out.  
  
5 minutes passed, and Gordo and Miranda were ringing the doorbell to the McGuire's house, Jo McGuire answered the door. "Hi guys, wheres Lizzie?" Jo asked. "Um, we dont really know, maybe we should get Mr.McGuire, go to the kitchen, sit down and we'll tell you everything." Miranda said calmly.  
  
A few minutes passed and Jo was in tears, with Sam's arms around her. "Should I call the police?" Gordo asked the shocked parents. "Ya, that would be a good idea." Sam answered. "My Baby..." Jo wailed.  
  
Lizzie was sleeping soundly on the carpeted floor, when suddenly an ear spliting crash woke her. She got up and looked around. It had grey cement walls and black carpeted foors. "Where the hell am I?" Lizzie asked herself. "This is weird!" Out of no where Lizzie heard the door behind her open. She slowly turned around. "OMIGOD, WHAT HAVE YOU DONE?" Lizzie yelled at an old, not so friendly, enemy. 


	3. Ch3 Fallin

Chapter 3 Falling

A/N: I really really enjoy the reviews. O ya by the way this story is dedicated to my sissy Micayla! Thanks so much for reading this story and liking it. O and Thank you Hannah for helping!

Matt McGuire was coming back from Lanny's house, when he rounded the last corner to his house, he saw police cars nearby. "Finally, they put Mrs. Barma in the hospital!" he said about his next door neighbor with relief. He past a couple more houses and realized that the flashing lights were infront of his house. He broke into a hihspeed run, thinking of the worst. He flung open the front door and almost ran into Gordo, on his way into the kitchen. "What are you doing here? What happened? Did anyone get hurt or anything?" The questions just spilled out of him. " OK, I'll fill you in on what happened..." Gordo answered with a worried look on his usually happy face.

"Well, well, well, who do we have here?!" He said coming up to Lizzie and touching her face. "Dont touch me!" Lizzie said, backing away. "Fine, whatever you say!" He said, turning around and walking across the room. He was almost at the door, when Lizzie spoke up. "Why can't you just leave me alone?" " Ok, whatever you want, beautiful!" He said, going out the door, locking it behind him. Lizzie flopped back down on the floor, drifting into an uneasey sleep, dreaming of Gordo and only Gordo.

"... OK, Lizzie was kidnapped about 1 hour ago, I was talking on the phone with her when it happened, so that is why I'm here, but no one has any idea who did it or where she is!" Gordo explained. Matt looked over at his dad, who was holding his wife in his arms, Jo was shaking and sobbing with her eyes closed. There was a police officer sitting next to them, questioning then, but Sam was the only one able to answer. "How could this happen to us, I mean why Lizzie?" Matt asked the question that Gordo was asking himself. "I don't know."

Lizzie woke up yet again with a start, she looked around the samll room. There was a brown kitchen chair, 6 wood boxes, a window, a locked door, and some rope. Lizzie suddenly felt a shocking hope, flow through her. Why don't I try to escape, through the window? She asked herself smiling. In a matter of minutes, she had the heavy boxes on top of the chair and was climbing up. She tryed the window, which was locked. She climbed down and looked up at the tiny window. "I'll have to break through it!" She told herself, looking at the chair. Lizzie took the boxes off the chair and piled up the boxes again on the floor. Carefully, she climbed up the pile with the chair in one hand. She got to the top and hit the window with all her strength, the force made her fall off the boxes backwards.

I am sry that this is so short but I hope you like it and by the way if you dont no im trying something new, mean that it is changing from the mcguires, to lizzie or whatever! I hope you like it, if you dont just tell me!


	4. Scratches

Chapter 4 Scratches

A/N: Im so sry to you guys that are still reading. Its just that school just started and Im in grade 7 now and its kinda taking alot of my time up I wil try to update soon!

"Miranda, can I talk to you?" Whispered Gordo, who had found Miranda sitting in the McGuire's backyard. "Sure!" Said a worried Miranda. "Well, I, um, you know, um, love, er, L-Lizzie!" Gordo spat out. "OMG, Gordo!" Miranda squelled, hugging him, joy momenteraly was in her eyes. "Ya." Gordo said uncomfortably. "Then you have to go find her and tell her!" Miranda said dreamily. "Miranda, that wont work, for one I have know idea where she is na dfor two she doesnt like me as more then a friend." Gordo said looking at his shoes. "Gordo, have you ever heard that saying, 'Its better to love and fail, then to have never loved at all' or 'If you dont tell someone how you feel, you will miss the chance you might have had,' plus she might surprise you!" Miranda said to a half listening Gordo. "Ya, She always does." Gordo said to himself.

Lizzie fell to the ground with a sickly thud, an intence pain shoot up and down her right arm where the chair had hit. "How did I fall?" a shocked Lizzie asked herself. She tried to sit up, but gave up becuase of the pain. "OMG, did I break it? No, I couldnt have broke it wasnt that high up!" She lay there for a couple more minutes, denying herself of the truth. "Who am I trying to kid, I broke my arm. I'm even smart enough to figure that out, without Gordo telling me!" Emmeditly she started crying because of thinking of Gordo. "Oh Gordo, I've loved you eveeer since we got back Rome. But I know that it would never work because you dont feel that way about me!" Lizzie cried.

Gordo woke up on Lizzie's bed, which he had know memery being on. Godro had had an unordinary dream, he had dreamt of a locked grey door, which flung open, and in the middle of the floor, was Lizzie, who was crying with something sticking out of her arm. Gordo felt a tear roll down his cheek, suddenly knowing it was true. He wiped the tear away and went to find Matt because he knew he was the only one who could help. Gordo found Matt laying on his bed looking at the ceiling in his room. "Hey Matt, can I talk to you?" "Sure, Waz up?" Matt said trying hard to smile. Gordo told Matt about his mysteries dream, and how this may be their answer. "I know that was real, it has to be." he said sadly. "Dont worry, Gordo if anyone can find Lizzie, it's you and me... Lets go." Matt siad grabbing his bag and exiting the room with Gordo behind him.

Lizzie was still laying on the ground thinking of Gordo, when she heard the key turn in the lock. She tryed to sit up again, clenching her teeth in pain but this time succeeding. She waatched as he walked over to her."Oh, is little Lizzie hurt?" He asked, smiling. "NO!" Lizzie's voice shook as she said it. "Oh, but Lizzie you have a bone sticking out of your arm, you need medical help." He said laughing. Lizzie for the first time, looking down at her arm. Her right arm was bloody, and a red bone stuck out of it. As she looked at it, she started to cry from shock and pain. "Oh, Lizzie my love, dont cry, its just a scratch." Hee said a wide grin still on his face.

A/n: I hope you like this chappie and please review becuase for the last chapter I only got like 1 review so please all review!


	5. Screaming

Chapter 5 Screaming

A/n: Im sorry but im changing the time zone of the story its going to be the beginning of their last year in high school instead of the end of their first! Sry bout that but it works out better for this story! Anyway this story is dedicated to my sister and my bf Tyler!!!!!! Well anyway on with the story!!!

Gordo and Matt went out the front door and got into Gordo's red jeep. Gordo started it and sped out of the McGuire's driveway. "Gordo, slow down, your going to kill the only people that might know were Lizzie is!" Matt said sarcasticly, but Gordo knew he was right. "Sorry, I just can't bare the thought that she is hurt and needs help!" Gordo sighed, but he slowed down. "Gordo, you a good friend to Lizzie!" Matt said, looking out the window. "Ya, and thats all I'll ever be..." Gordo said not know he said it out loud. "Whoa, your sweet on Lizzie, arent you?" Matt said laughing. "What? Where did you get that crazy idea?" Gordo said alarmed. "From what you just said!" Matt said confused. "What, I said that out loud?" Gordo said embarassed. "Does Lizzie know?" Matt said putting Gordo on the spot.

"Lizzie, Lizzie, Lizzie, this is what happens when you try to escape." He said in a fake loving, voice. "Shut up, its not a fucking scratch, are you blind?" Lizzie wailed. "What did you just say?" he said, walking closer to her. "You heard me or are you deaf now too?" She said, the tears finally stopping. He same so close to Lizzie that she could feel his breathe on her face. "I'll give you one more chance to take that back." He said getting annoyed. "I think I'll pass." Lizzie said her confidince growing. He took a step back and slapped her. Lizzie just stood there in shock. "You bastard!" Lizzie screamed, when she got her voice back. "Lizzie, when will you learn to keep your mouth shut." He said circling her. "Maybe when you leave me the fuck alone!" She said getting louder. "Lizzie, I didnt want it to come to this!" He said. "Come to what? You letting me go!" Lizzie asked, sarcasm dripping from her voice. "No, you bitch, this..." He said, pushing her to the ground, holding her down with his weight. Lizzie screamed from the pain of her right arm against the hard ground. "Shut up!" He said punching her again. She wimpered instead. He held her down and wripped of her shirt off. "Get off of me you sick pig!" Lizzie said, trying to push him off. "Oh, your not going to get away this time." He said laughing.

"No." Gordo said quietly. "Gordo, sometimes your really dumb!" Matt said, shaking his head. "Mat, she doesnt like me that way anyway!" Gordo said getting frustrated. "How do you know have you ever asked her?" Matt asked, trying to get somewhere. "No, it would freak her out." Gordo said sadly. "Why?" Matt said confused once again. "Matt, Im her best friend!" Gordo said frusterated. "Oh, yaaaaaaaa!" Matt said remembering. Just then Gordo's jeep squelled to a stop. "What, What happened?" Matt said looking around. "What exactly are we looking for?" Gordo said seriously. "Lizzie, duh!" Matt said laughing. "We dont know where the door is and plus it was locked in my dream." Gordo said looking at his hands.

"Oh, um, I dont know, um, maybe we should go back and get some sleep." Matt said, looking at his watch and relizing that is was 1:00 AM. "Ya." Gordo said, disappointed as he turned the jeep around. They drove in silence, untill they turned down the McGuire's street and saw two people walking. As they came closer they saw that is was Miranda and...Kate?! They were crying and conforting each other. Gordo drove up to them. "Do you guys wanna ride to where ever your going?" He asked the crying girls. "I didnt mean to be such a bitch to Lizzie, I just wanted to be popular!" Kate cried to Miranda not noticing Matt and Gordo.

Lizzie was screaming, clawing, and kicking, trying anything to get him off of her. "Thats shallow Lizzie, you wanted this before when I was a famous singer." He said frowning. "I never wanted this you asshole!" Lizzie screamed, trying to stop him from touching her anymore. "Lizzie, I love you and I want to be with you!" He whispered into her ear. "No, you dont and if you do you would get off of me!" She said, starting to cry again. "Ok, if you dont want to enjoy this then I'll make it that was!" He said smiling as he took off his pants. "Please, please, just leave me alone." Lizzie pleaded. "Save it for someone who cares." He said pulling hers off too.

A/n: Hope you enjoyed and r&r people! Im sry about the whole Lizzie thing but it all ties in with the story! Thanx for reading!!!!! I'll update asap!!!!!!


	6. Cars and Money

Chapter 6

Money and Cars

A/N: Hey yall I am so sry to all of you that are still reading and I will try to update alot more often! Im sry but I dont know Miranda's parents names or Kate's moms name and I dont know that much about Mexica food and stuff! Hope yall like it and plz R&R! Thanx!

Shyan12

"Miranda, do you want a ride?" Gordo asked louder, and Matt opened his door. "Kate, it's ok its not your fault, really!" Miranda said trying to comfort her. "Miranda, Kate!" Matt yelled. "SHUT UP, WE'RE HAVING A MOMENT HERE!" Kate and Miranda yelled together. "Then, I guess you dont want a ride because that would kill the 'moment'!" Matt said shutting the door. "No, can we have a ride?" Kate asked, still crying. They got into the jeep and started towards Kate's house because it was the farthest. When they got there, Kate got out. "Miranda, call me tomorrow, k?" Kate said wiping her mascara streaked cheeks. "K." Miranda said as they drove away.

As he put Lizzie's clothes back on, she was crying. "Why?" Lizzie asked weakly. "Why, what? Why did this happen to you?" He said, finally feeling sorry for her. "Ya." She said trying to stop crying. "Because you stick your nose in where it doesnt belong!" He said softly. "You lied to me!" Lizzie said, letting the tears roll down her face. "I'm really sorry but when I said I loved you it was true." He said opening a door that Lizzie hadnt noticed before. "This is a bedroom, do you want me to put yhou on the bed?" He asked. "Sure..." Lizzie said as bitter as she could manage. He picked her up and layed her down on the bed. The last thing she saw as she fell unconcious was his back as he walked out of the room.

After Gordo dropped Miranda and Matt off, he parked his car and unlocked the front door. He walked up the stairs and fell onto his bed, immeditly falling asleep. He dreamt that he was driving down the street, he saw a sign that said Duntly Street. He turned down the back ally and came to the locked grey door again. The door flow open and there was a blood stain on the carpet. He walked across the room and came to another locked door. It opened and there lay Lizzie on the bed with blood all over her ripped clothes. "OMG!" Gordo yelled, running to Lizzie's side. As he tried to wake her up he relized that she was unconcious and that her face was all red.

Kate was in her room, lieing on her bed crying. There was a knock at the door that made her jump. "Kate, can I come in?" Kate heard her mom ask. "Sure..." Kate said trying to wipe her swollen eyes, before her mom saw. As soon as Carol Sanders saw her Kate, she walked over to the bed and put an arm around her daughter. "Oh Kate, whats wrong?" Carol asked. "Oh mom, it's nothing really!" Kate said trying to control her cracking voice. "Kate, something must be wrong, you've been crying in here for an hour." Carol insisted. "Mom. I've been so mean to Lizzie, even though she was nice to me and I wanted to be her friend and now she might be dead and I wont be able to apoligize to her and..." Kate stopped trying not to cry. "Oh honey, what are you talking about, she might be dead?" Carol said, worry in her eyes.

"Oh Miranda, sweetheart, I thought you were going to be home for supper I made tacos!" Miranda's mom said as she walked in the door. "Mom, Lizzie got kidnapped!" Miranda said starting to cry again. "What, come here and tell me everything!" When Miranda sat down, her mom emmiditly hugged her and started rocking her back and forth. "Mom, I hope she's ok, I mean I've known her all my life and shes my best friend and I dont know what I'd do if something happened to her!" Miranda babbled. "Huney,honey, slow down and tell me what happened!" Her mom said, rubbing her back. As Miranda told her mom what happened, her mom started to silently sob too. As Miranda finished, her mom got up and picked up the phone. She dialed the McGuire's number. "Hello?" A tired Matt answered. "Oh Matt, this is Mrs. Sanchez, I'm sorry if I woke you up, but I was wondering if your mom was awake?"

As Gordo awake, he realized he had just recived the clue he need to save Lizzie. He ran down the stairs and into the kitchen to get the phone, when he got to the table, he saw a note.

_Dear David,_

_We got called into a meeting in Florida. We won't be back for a good two weeks. We have left some money for food and anything else you need._

_From your parents_

Gordo looked back down at the table and found a $500 dollar bill sitting where the note had been. He suddenly remembered why he had come down the stairs and grabbed the phone to dial the McGuire's number. But all he got was a busy signal. He hung up the phone and relized that it was 2 in the morning, so he dicided to go alone. He grabbed his keys and flow out the door. he flung the jeep door open and flow down the street, trying to remember where Duntly street was. He stopped at a sto sign, when a thought ran through is mind, What if I'm to late, what if shes dead! As the thought finally faded, Gordo was so blind with anger he didnt see the car!

AN: Cliffhanger! heehee! Oh ya if anyone one knows the name of Miranda's parents or Kate's please tell me it would help alot! Oh and I am so sorry that I havent updated but Im writing Chapter 7 right now so please R&R because it makes me feel better! Buy for now!


	7. Sirens & Unkept Promises

Chapter 7

Sirens & Unkept Promises

A/N: Hey yall, I am so sorry bout not updating sooner I've been really busy with school and my bf and my friends and everything! Thanx to psalm57, mushs-grl13 and Abuhin for the awsome reviews on chapter 6 and I just wanted to say I really appreciate the reviews because I work really hard on this story and Im glad that atleast 3 people like it! Anyway on to what you really want! Shyan12

As Kate told her mom what happened to Lizzie, Carol stroked her hair. After a couple of minutes, Kate got up and walked over to her desk, picked up her jewelry box and walked back over to the bed. She dumped the jewelry on the bed, and scattered it across the bed till she came to a rainbow necklace with the word BEST on it.

FLASHBACK

Lizzie, Miranda and I were at summer camp and we were 7. We were in the middle of making friendship necklaces when Lizzie said, "Miranda, Kate, you guys are my best friend besides Gordo and I want to stay that way, so lets make a promise right now that we will always stay this way! No matter what!" "Ok, I'm in I love you guys like sister!" Miranda said happily. "Ya, I don't know what I'd do if anything happened to one of you! I promise, Cross my heart and hope to die!" Kate said looking down at her almost finished necklace she had worked so hard on. "Stick a needle in my eye!" Lizzie and Miranda finished giggling.

END OF FLASHBACK

As Kate looked down at the once most treasured necklace, she started to silently sob. Realizing that not all promises can be kept forever.

"Ya, I think she'll be up all night, just a sec." Matt said, yawning. There was silents for about a minute. "Hello Daniella, how are you?" Jo said trying to hide her sorrow. "Oh, Jo, I'm so sorry about what happened, and if there is anything that we can do to help, just name it." Daniella Sanchez said, her own voice cracking. "Oh, that is really nice of you, you really don't have to." Jo said quitly. "Jo, you know that you would do the same thing for us!" Daniella said, trying to comfort the sorrowful mother. "Well, thanks again, and we really apprciate it but I have to go and talk to Matt." Jo said, wiping her eyes. "Ok, bye now!" Daniella said, hanging up the phone. Just as she was putting it on the table it started ringing. "Hello... yes just a second, please." Daniella said, handing Miranda the phone. "Hello?" Miranda said surprised that someone was calling so late. "Hi Miranda, I'm sorry that its so late." the person said. "Oh, hi Kate, it's ok, I was just talking to my mom." Miranda said, walking up the stairs. "Oh, I was just wondeing if you still had that friendship necklace that we made at camp, you know the rainbow one." Kate said, hoping Miranda still had it. "I don't know, I mean I haven't worn it in so long." Miranda said, opening her bedroom door and walking over to her dresser. Digging through her many necklaces and bracelets, till she came to what she was looking for. "Ya, it's right here, why?" Miranda asked curiously. "Becasue I still have mine and I thought maybe we could wear them till they find Lizzie you know kind like a..." Kate trailed off, trying to find the right word. "Good luck charm, or something?" Miranda said, finishing Kate's sentence for her. "Ya, something like that!" Kate said happily.

Jo walked into Matt's room and sat down on his bed. "So, Matt are you ok?" Jo asked her tired son. "Ya, just a little tired, but...." Matt said trailing off. "But what, honey?" Jo said, worry in her voice. "But, why Lizzie?" Matt said, looking at his hands. "I don't know, but everything happens for a reason and everything is going to end up just fine!" Jo said, tears falling, as she tried to believe her own words. "Ya, I know, Mom." Matt said, hugging her tightly. "Well, you better go to sleep, it's pretty late!" Jo said, looking down at her watch and realizing how late it really was. "Good night." Jo said, as she turned out the light and closed the door behind her. She walked into the living room, where Sam was sitting looking at a photo album. "Honey, what are you doing?" Jo asked, sitting down beside her husband. "Just looking at some old pictures of Lizzie." Sam said, looking down at a picture of his only daughter, lost. "It's ok, she'll be of, we'll find her!" Jo said determinded. "She's my only daughter, I should have protected her!" Sam said, sadly. "It's not your fault, it's nobody's fault!" Jo said, comforting the fearful father.

Gordo regained conciousness to an ambulance. He realized emmiditly that he was laying on a strecher and was in the speeding vehicle. "What happened?" Gordo asked the paramedic gurgle. "Well, you didn't stop at a stop sign and a car hit you. We think you have 3 broken ribs and a broken arm but we'll have to x-ray it." The friendly blonde girl in about her 20's said. "By the way, I'm Brit." She said bubbly. "Hi, I'm Gordo, but how long will the x-ray take?" Gordo ask glumly. "I don't know but you'll have to stay over night tonight." Brit said, curling her hair flirtatiously. "What time is it anyway?" Gordo said, as the ambulance came to a skidding stop. "It's about 5 o'clock A.M." Brit said, looking down at her pink watch. "Holy Shit and I have to stay over night!" Gordo said, his memory blurry, of why he had been driving so earily in the morning. "Well, you might, I don't know. Why do you have a date with your girlfriend or something?" Brit said sadly. "No, I don't have one, I was just wondering." Gordo said just as sadly. "Oh, ok then." Brit said, happy again. Gordo argued that he could walk into the hospital but gave in and let them carry him in on the stretcher. As he was being carried in, he hit his head and fell unconcious.

A/N: Hope you liked it but I dont no when I will have time to update because of school and Im going to be babysitting and doing so many extra chores to have enough money to go to the Hilary Duff concert! Im so excited! R&R guys buy! Shyan12


	8. Dumping, Crushes and Unknown Numbers

Chapter 8

Dumping, Crushes, & Unknown Numbers

A/N:Hey Im so sry I havent updated for so long! I would have updated juring christmas break but I forgot the whole chapter at school and i didnt want to start it all over again! Well thanx to littlegreenfairy- what were you trying to tell me afterschool?

mushsgirl13-Thanx!

SaphireRavven8- Thanx for the suggestion but I dont really understand how betas work!

psalm57-Thanx again!

Well on with the story! Shyan12

Kate hung up the phone after talking to Miranda for an other half an hour. As she looked over at her alarm clock, it read 6:00 A.M. She sat back down on her bed and picked up her cell phone from beside her clock. She dialed the number she had so many times before and listened to it ring. ".......hello?" The tired voice of her boyfriend came across the line. "Jake, its me! It's rea..." Kate said, getting cut off by Jake. "Kate, it's fucking 5 in the fucking morning!" a frustrated Jake yelled. "Actually it's 6 and I'm sorry but I really need you!" Kate said again close to tears. "I don't fucking care, I have football at 7!" Jack said more calmly. "Jack, I had a really bad night and I really need to talk someone!" Kate said, silently sobbing. "What the hell Kate, didn't you just hear me or are you deaf and dumb?!" Jack said, laughing cruely for a moment. "Jack, could you just listen for a minute, please!" Kate said, scared of what would come next. "Look Kate, I'm you boyfriend not your councilor or your best friend. I don't have time to listen to your major problems like how you didn't get the skirt you wanted at the fucking mall or how you broke your fucking curling iron. Kate, I have to concentrate on me not you! It's over this time and I mean it, you skanky bitch!" Jack said, obviously pleased with himself. "No, baby, please I love you, I need you, don't leave, please!" Kate cried, bawling by now. All she heard on the other line was a girl giggling then a dial tone. Kate hung up and dialed another number. A familiar but unused number.

Miranda put her phone down on her bed and went over to her computer, looking at all the framed pictures and pin ups of her, Lizzie and Gordo. One she had taken a month before and never thought anything of, it was of Lizzie and Gordo sleeping. Lizzie was curled up in Gordo's arms and had her head on his chest. Miranda now looked at it diffrently wondering how she had been so blind and how blind Lizzie still was. She spent an hour just looking at all the pictures. Before se knew it she was waking up to the phone ringing beside her head. "......hello?" Miranda said, yawning, not recognizing the number. "Hi Miranda, this is Rory." A guy said. "Oh, hi, um, ya, um, hi!" Miranda babbled. "Hi, I was wondering if you wanted to go to a movie today or something?" Rory said, uncomfortably. "Um, just a sec, I have another call." Miranda said, switching lines. "Hello, Miranda Sanchez, this is Dr. Kip, from Hillridge General Hospital, we have a patient here by the name of David Gordon. Is he a friend of yours?" the doctor ask slowly. "OMG, yes he is! What happened? Never mind, I'll be right there!" Miranda screamed into the phone. "Thank-you for your ti.." Dr. Kip said before getting cut off by her hanging up. Miranda switched lines, remembering she had forgotten about Rory. "Hi Rory, I'm sorry but Gordo's in the hospital and I really have to go! Bye!" Miranda said, hanging up on her surprised crush. She grabbed her purse and her shoes and ran out to her dad's red mustand convertible. She jumped in and backed out of the driveway. 10 minutes later, she was parking her dad's cat in the hospital 'visting' section. She ran though the glass door and up to the secretaries desk. "Hi, how may I help you?" The brunette at the desk asked. "I'm looking for David Gordon!" Miranda sayed loudly. "Um, he's on the second floor, in room 239, the elevator is around tha corner." "Thanx!" Miranda said as she ran in the directon she was pointing. "He's not taking vistor's just yet!" The girl at the desk yelled after her.

Gordo regained consciousness to the sound of Miranda calling his name. "Gordo!" Miranda yelled even louder. "Miranda, I can hear you!" He said rubbing his forehead with his left hand. "What happened?" Miranda asked, giving him a worried look. "Umm, I don't know, umm, all I can remember is driving and being really mad. From there it just is blank, then I remember meeting this extremely annoying blonde, Brit." Gordo said, trying to sit up, but giving up because of a sharp pain in his right side. "Thats weird but I have to tell you something really imporant!...Rory asked me to go to the movies today!" Miranda squealed with happiness. "Miranda, I'm you guy best friend, you should really talk to Lizzie about this kinda stuff!" Gordo said, confused. "Gordo, you fucking asshole, don't you remember that Lizzie's missing?" Miranda said almost crying again. "OMG!" Gordo said as his memory came flooding back with stabs of pain. "Shit, Miranda, I'm so sorry!" Gordo said looking down at his hands. "Ya," Mianda said, trying not to cry. "Mr. Gordon, its time for your x-rays." A nurse said coming in the room. "Ok, but how long will they take because I have something to do today?" Gordo asked, looking at Miranda. "Well, your staying over night, so cancel whatever plans you have." The nurse said, eyeing Miranda up and down. As Miranda followed them out the door, the nurse turned around almost hitting her. "No visiters allowed!" The nurse said, accenting 'visitors'. "Bitch!" Miranda muttered under her breathe.

Kate listened to the phone ring twice and someone yawn into the phone. "...hello...who is this?" A tired voice said. "Hi, this is Kate, umm, I'm sorry, I just need to talk to someone!" Kate cried, almost hanging up but waited for his responce. "Umm, no it's ok, what happened?" he said confused. "Um, I found out Lizzie is missing, my fucking mom tried comforting me but only cause she was drunk and probably high. Then I needed someone to talk to so I phoned Jack and he got pissed, so he called me a skanky bitch and dumped me. And he was cheating on me because I hear her on the phone. And everyone is right about me! I'm going to turn out just like my mom!" Kate sobbed into the phone. "Kate breathe, Jake is an asshole and he never deserved you. Your nothing close to a skanky bitch and your only going to become you mom if you believe you will!" he said, his voice thick with emotion. "You just saying that so you wont have to listen to me whine anymore!" Kate siad crying even harder. "Kate, I'm not just saying it, it's all true! Don't listen to what Jack or Claire or Brooke say about you! Their not worth it!" He said, trying not to let her know how he felt. "Seriously, ok your probably think I'm just sayind this as a rebound but I'm not, I love you!" Kate said surprised. "I love you too!" he said almost as surprised as Kate.

A/N: Will Miranda go with Rory? How will Gordo get out of staying over night? Who is Kate's love? How is Lizzie doing, is she going to die? Well your guesses are just as good as mine! I hope you liked it cause I really liked it and worked really hard on it! Well R&R! I'll try to get the next one up soon! Shyan12


	9. Complications

A/N: Im so sry that I havent updated in so long, my puter had to get fixed and I had to rewrite the chapter! Well, hope you like!

The Kidnapping

Chapter 9:

Miranda woke up to the sound of Gordo, the bitchy nurse and a doctor, talking about the results to Gordo's x-rays. "Your lucky, your condition isn't that bad. A broken arm, two fractured ribs and some bruising. It could be a lot worse!" The doctor said, looking down at his clipboard as he spoke. "But, I don't get it, give me a cast and I'm good to go!" Gordo said, impatiently. "Mr. Gordon, we have had a lot of patients come in today and we think it be better if you rest here over night. We will give you a sling until tomorrow." The doctor said, turning around to leave. "But if I have to do with a sling then why can't I go home and come back tomorrow?" Gordo asked, trying to get out of staying. "My decision is final and for the best! I'm not in the mood to argue about it." The doctor said, not even turning around. "Shit!" Gordo yelled, when he had got into the room and shut the door. "What, it's only one more day?" Miranda asked, confused. "One more day might be all Lizzie has!" Gordo said, frustrated. "What do you know that I don't?" Miranda asked, becoming more confused by the seconds. "A lot!" Gordo said, knowing he'd have to explain. 

As Gordo finished explaining everything about Lizzie and his dreams, Miranda started to tear up at the thought of Lizzie dying. "But Miranda don't tell Mrs. or Mr. McG, I don't want to worry them anymore then they already are!" Gordo said, realizing how worried they probably were. "Oh course, but how do you know they were real?" Miranda asked, wiping her tears away. "They were just so real, Miranda, like I could almost feel her pain. It's hard to explain." Gordo said, trying to think back to his last dream. "Gordo, you really like her don't you!" Miranda said, amazed at how much he cared. "Ya, I mean she's so perfect. She's so beautiful, funny, smart, and everything. She just doesn't get how amazing she is. I wish I could show her how much she means to me but I no that I don't deserve her. All those guys she goes out with don't deserve her either. It really hurts to see her crying over all them, when they leave her for someone that isn't half as good as her. They don't get how lucky they are to be seen as anything more then a friend in her eyes!" Gordo said, looking at his hands realizing that he had just confessed him undying love from Lizzie to Miranda. "That is so sweet Gordo, you have to save her and tell her all this!" She said tearing up like she would at a chick flick. "But Miranda, will you help me get out of her?" Gordo asked, hoping she would say yes. "I don't know Gordo, what if you can't find her?" Miranda said, sitting back down on the bed. "Miranda, I know where she is! She was who I was looking for when I got hit!" Gordo said, starting to pace. "What if they hurt you or kill you or something! You're the only one who could help her!" Miranda said, worrying over nothing. "Miranda, please!" Gordo said, plead in his eyes. "Ok…" Miranda said, getting up from her perch.

Rory McAdams walked out of the Hillridge hospital elevator at the second floor. He walked down the hall till he found the room he was looking for. He walked in to find Miranda and Gordo hugging. "Oh, sorry, I didn't mean to interrupt anything!" Rory said, finding it hard to frown. "No, no, please stay!" Miranda said, pushing away from Gordo and turning to Rory. "How you doin' Gordo, heard it was pretty bad!" Rory said, not even looking at Gordo but going straight to Miranda. "Hey Miranda, looking good! Have they found Lizzie yet?" Rory said, putting on the charm that made the girls fall head over heels. "Thanx, not looking so bad yourself!" Miranda said, not hearing the last part or maybe just ignoring it. "How do you know about Lizzie?" Gordo said, not falling for Rory's foolishness. "Oh, umm, it was on the news!" Rory said, slightly losing his cool. "It wasn't on the news, Lizzie's parents aren't giving out any information!" Gordo said, annoyed and suspicious at the same time. "Maybe they did, when was the last time you talked to them?" Miranda asked, looking at Rory, who was smiling. "Why are you being so defensive?" Gordo asked, watching s Miranda blushed madly. "Oh, uh, why are you being so… obsessive! It's not like you and Lizzie are together or anything!" Miranda said, smiling at her comeback. "Whatever, I thought you were going to help but if not then I think you should leave!" Gordo said, watching Miranda grab her purse and walk out with Rory at her heels.

Kate hung up the phone after talking for an hour with her new boyfriend. "If everything can work out with him, maybe everything's changing." Kate said to herself. She got up and walked into her mom's bedroom to find her mom and a new guy passed out on the bed. She went over to her mom's dresser to find the purse she had been carrying the night before. She found her moms cell phone and walked out not caring how loud she was being. She got back to her room and looked through the memory on the phone. She found it and dialed the number into her own phone. She listened to it ring till a girl she figured not much older then her answered. "Hello?" The girl giggled into the phone. "Hi, is Mark there?" Kate asked, starting to regret her chose. "Ya, just a sec!" The girl said, handing over the phone. "Hello?…" She heard him say in a lazy tone. "Hi, Dad!" Kate said, her heart stopping at the awkward silence. "Umm, who is this?" He said, confused. "Kate…" She said, also confused. "Kate?" Mark said, not getting it was his daughter. "Kate Sanders, you daughter!" Kate said, almost in tears. "Oh, um, what do you want and how did you get my number?" He asked, uninterested. "Um, it was in Mom's phone and I thought you might wanna know how I've been doing!" She said, finding it hard to speak. "Why would you think that?" He said, obviously not wanting to be in the conversation.

Rory and Miranda walked into the Digital Bean and found a table. "So, I'm really sorry about Gordo, he's been taking it really hard!" Miranda said, after the waitress had taken their orders. "Oh, that's ok. I would be to if I have a hot piece of ass like Lizzie!" Rory said, murmuring the last part. "What?" Miranda said, not hearing the last part. "Oh, nothing!" He said, trying to cover up for himself. "So, um, I was wondering why you wanted to do something with me today, of all people!" Miranda said, trying not to blush. "Well, I think you're really cool and hot and worked up the nerve to ask you today!" Rory said, pretending to be embarrassed. "Really, I didn't even know you knew my name!" Miranda said, getting excited. "That's funny, I didn't think you knew mine!" He said, laughing as if it really was funny. Just as they were leaning in his cell rang. "Hello, what's wrong now, she's what!… Couldn't you keep it in your pants!.. I'll be right there!" Rory yelled, making Miranda jump. "I'm really sorry, I gotta go!" He said, jumping up from the table. "Is everything ok?" Miranda asked, confused and worried for him. "Oh, ya just fine!" He said running out the door. "Oh shit, I screwed that one up!" Miranda said, sipping her drink alone. "Screwed what up?" Matt asked, as he took Rory's spot beside her. "Oh, just my chances with this amazing guy!" Miranda said, looking down at her smoothie. "Well, he's not as great as you think if he just leaves you like that and doesn't see how amazing you are!" Matt said, staring at her, but then realizing what he had just said and got up to leave. "Thanx Matt, I really needed that!" Miranda said, smiling.

A/N: Ok really hope you like it and I'll try to update sooner! Plz R&R! Check out my other story Dear Diary you might like you doubt it but you might!


	10. Problems

Chapter 10: Problems

A/N: I am so sry that I havent updated in like 3 months Ive been really busy and school is you no school so ya I havent had very much time to write! R&R! Thanx Shyan12

"Hey mom, Im home!" Miranda yelled, walking into her house to find her mom and dad sitting on the couch having what looked like a serious conversation. "Sorry, I'll just go upstairs." Miranda said, uncomfortable that she might have just walked into something. "No, no, honey stay, theres something we have to tell you!" Her dad said, smiling over her. "Um, we know that you have been very stressed about Lizzie and worried but we have already put off telling you for awhile and its very important." Miranda's mom said, looking over at her husband. "Tell me what?" She said, getting worried that it was something bad. "Well, Im 4 months pregnant!" Her mom blurted out. "Ohmygod!" The shock making her sit down. "Is that a good ohmygod or a bad one?" Her dad asked, full of concern. "No, its completly good, just a little shocking! I mean I cant believe that I didnt know!" Miranda squealed. "Oh, I am so happy that your happy, sweetie!" Her mom said getting up to hug her. "We should totally celebrate tonight, eat lots of food! Then me and you should have a girls night! Rent movies, eat, oh it will be so fun!" Miranda said, jumping up and down. "Honey are you feeling ok? I mean the last time you wanted to have a girls night was a very long time ago!" Her mom said, looking excited. "No, Im feeling fine mom, just fine!" Miranda said, hugging her mom.

If you would have told Gordo, 3 years ago, that he would, in the future ask Ethan Craft to help him, he would have told you that you were crazy. But in reality, you would be right. After they had come back from Rome, Gordo and Ethan had becameclose friends, Gordo had had Ethan help him get himself on the school hockey team and Gordo had helped Ethan pass their finals.

"Ethan, I need you help." Gordo said, trying to talk as quiet as possible. "Whatever you need man, I owe you majorly!" Ethan said, getting excited. "Well you always liked to play James Bond, right!" Gordo asked, hoping he'd catch on quickly. "Ya, you wanna play too!" Ethan asked, getting freakishly more excited. "Well..."

"Ok, remember the plan, you make a distraction and I'll sneak past and into your car." Gordo reminded Ethan. "Got it. Im so excited!" Ethan said, jumping up and down like a girl. "Ok, stop!" Gordo said, looking around the corner. "Ok, Go!" He said, pushing Ethan. "Oh, excuse me but do you think you could take me to Dr..." Ethan said, looking around for a name. "Pain!" Ethan said, looking at a picture about back pains. "Um, I dont think we have a Dr. Pain, just let me check..." The girl at the desk said, looking down at her computer screen. "Umm, sorry we dont." She said, looking back up. "How are you?" Ethan asked, looking over at the doors, seeing Gordo just getting through.

"What is your fucking problem?" Rory yelled at his partener. "Well, she just looked so hot and helpless!" he said, looking down at the blood stained carpet. "We cant take her to the hospital without getting caught now can we!" Rory said, still yelling. "Well, where hell were you when this all was happening?" He siad, starting to get angry. "I was... doing stuff!" Rory said, looking away. "Dont tell me your trying to mess with Sanchez!" He said, raising his voice more and more. "Well, ya!" Rory said smiling. "Why? At least I have a reason to mess with her!" He said, looking towards the closed door. "Ya, but thats cause your a nicer guy then I am!" Rory said, still smiling. "Well.. I dont know!" He said, sitting down on the overstuffed couch. "What now?" Rory said, starting to get frustrated. "What did Miranda say?" He asked, his head in his hands. "Nothin much, I think shes really into me!" Rory said, laughing. "Well, do you think she knows?" He asked, looking up. "No, but I think that Gordon kid might." Rory siad watching his friends eyes widen. "But dont worry about him, hes a retard!" Rory said, letting out a laugh. "I wouldnt be so sure!"

"Man, how stupid was that!" Matt said to himself. "How stupid was what?" A pretty blonde asked. "Oh, nothing." Matt said, still not looking up. "There has to be something wrong or else you wouldnt be sitting here so intrested in your drink... let me guess... heartbreak, breakup or regection!" She said, looking him up and down. "Semi-regection really." Matt said, finally looking up. "Have to add that to my conclusion." She said, making him laugh. "By the way Im Anna, you?" She said, extending her hand. "Matt, your not from around here, are you!" Matt asked, noticing her diffrent wardrobe. She was wearing lime tights under a black miniskirt, a white wifebeater with pink flipflops. She had short chin length blonde hair, electric blue eyes and freckled tanned skin. "I just moved here from Pittsburg!" She said, smiling at him. "So, uh, how did you know that I was a reget?" Matt asked, looking back down at his drink. "Been there, done that!" Anna said, making Matt laugh yet again. "Did you like it in Pittsburg?" He asked, watching her eyes change, momentarily, from happy to full of sorrow. "Ya, I loved it there!" Her eyes lighting up again. "My dad died, so me and my mom moved out here." She said, expressionless. "Oh, Im sorry, I know this might be upfront and I know Im a regect, but do you wanna go to a movie or something tonight?" Matt asked, looking down at his drink again.

"Honey, are you sure your ok with this? I mean this is going to be a major change to our family!" Miranda's dad asked, taking her hand. "Ya dad, Ive always wanted to be a big sister!" Miranda said, hugging her dad, acting like a gitty 5 year old. "Im so happy!" Her mom said, taking her turn hugging her for the millionth time. "Well we better get the stuff!" Miranda said, grabbing her purse and heading to the door, her mom in tow. "So, Ran, whats new with you?" Her mom asked once they were in the car. "Nothing, cept a boy!" She said, smiling wider. "Oh and whats his name?" Her mom said, happy for her only daughter. "Rory and he's amazing , we went for smooties today and he told me I was beautiful and I really like him!" Miranda said, she smiled again as she remembered what Matt had said. "Is he nice?" Her mom asked, stopping at a red light. "Ya!" Miranda said, still thinking of Matt. "I though that maybe we could make some cookies and invite the McGuire's over for supper." Her mom said, changing the subject. "Ya, maybe." Miranda said, looking out the window.

Kate almost dropped the phone at what her dad had said. "Because your my dad!" Kate said, trying to sound strong. "So, just because I got that slut knocked up, I have to take responsabilty for a screw up like you?" he said, his harsh words hitting Kate like a slap across the face. As Kate hung up her phone, hot tears streamed down her face. She fell against her pillow sobs shaking her whole body. Her fathers words filled her head, echoing, haunting. 'No one loves you!' A voice in her head told her. Kate got up and stumbed to her bathroom, grabbing a razor. As the silver blade slide across her perfect wrist, blood trickled onto her blue tiled floor. She started to feel dizzy, she triedn to walk back to her bed but tripped over something solid. The carpet felt hardas her head hit it, but soft as everything started to spin. As she slipped in and out of conscious she heard someone screaming her name. Soon, she felt her body being lifted onto a strecher and the paramedics rushing her down the stairs and into the waiting ambulance. As the sirens started, she heard her mom, or someone else, crying and still screaming. She heard the paramedics trying to calm her, reasure her that her daughter would be ok. 'I hope not.' Kate thought as she slipped unconscious.

A/N: Sry it took so long. Just to point some things out, the Gordo/Ethan part the start of it was just some background, the character Anna, is inspired by The O.C., and I know that Kate's mom finding her is kinda unreal but it just worked. Thanx to all of you that are still reading I really appreciate it. Thanxs again, hope you like it! Um just to tell you all there wont be much more to this story! Shyan12


	11. Doctors

The Kidnapping

Ch. 11: Doctors

A/N: I'm sorry I haven't updated for a while it's just I've been really busy with the end of school and everything! My bf and me broke up so that put me back too! Anyway I hope you like it!

Matt was surprised to hear her say yes. "Really, or are you just saying that so I can add stood up to my list?" Matt said, laughing as she pondered the question for a minute. "I guess you'll have to be there at 8 to find out now wont you?" Anna said, getting up and skipping out the door. 'Ok, honestly, how can you go from Miranda to Anna in a matter of like two seconds?' He asked himself, getting up and realizing how weird it was that he had just asked out a girl he barely knew. 'But she's funny and she really gets me! And she doesn't care what other people think about her!' he convinced himself, smiling. He walked through his front door and into the kitchen to find his mom crying as she attempted to scrape the charcoal casserole out of the pan. "Mom, do you want me to order some pizza?" Matt said, quietly, having never seen his mom cry over a burnt dinner. "Yes, honey, that would be wonderful!" She said, faking a smile before putting her head on the table sobbing. 20 minutes later, as Matt ate his last piece of pizza, having changed before he ate, walked out the door to his car. As he drove a thought occurred to him, 'What if they never find Lizzie, will are family stay like this, suppers consisting of me sitting all alone eating pizza, listening to mom crying in her room?' As he stopped at a red light he questioned his motives, 'Why am I going out and having fun when Lizzie is still missing, maybe even dead! Maybe dying at this very minute!' He thought as he turned.

Miranda and her mom walked out of the store each carrying two bags each containing chips, drinks, candy, ice cream and popcorn. Everything you need for a party except the alcohol. Occasionally, Miranda would look down at her mom's belly and wonder how she hadn't realized her mom was pregnant. Thinking her mom thought she was a horrible daughter. "Mom, I'm so sorry I didn't realize that you were pregnant!" She said, once they were in the car. "Sweetie, its ok, its not like I just had the baby and you didn't notice." Her mom said, trying to make her feel better about everything. "I know, but you must think I'm the worst daughter ever because I'm to involved in my life and with guys to realize something so important in you life!" Miranda said, watching her mom as she pulled out of the parking lot. "Honey, you're a teen your suppost to be involved in your life, not mine!" Her mom said, rubbing her daughters back to show her it was ok. "Are you sure its ok?" She asked, as they drove by the hospital, which suddenly made her feel bad. "Mom, is it bad that I ditched Gordo when he really needed me for Rory?" Miranda asked, looking down at her hands. "Well it depends why, you have to ask yourself that!" Her mom said, hoping she knew what she meant.

As Gordo got out the doors, he breathed in a deep breath. Already he felt better after having breathed in hospital air al night. He got into Ethan's car, waiting for him to come out. 5 minutes went by and Gordo was starting to get inpatient. As he waited he watched an ambulance speed into the emergency doors. He watched as they rushed a person into the doors. 'I wish that were Lizzie so that I'd know that she is ok! If anything happens to her I don't know what I'll do! I'll regret not tell her everything!' A woman got out of the ambulance, a tall blonde woman, from a distance she looked like she had been partying. 'Maybe someone ODed or maybe choked on their on barf.' 'Who knows maybe the person was so drunk they fell out a window!' Gordo thought as the blonde women went in the doors. 'Why am I think about other peoples problems when I've got enough of my own?' He turned on the radio, and listened to the end of Hero, one of Lizzie's favorite songs. Another 15 minutes went by, and Gordo pulled out his cell, dialing Ethan's. "Hello?" Ethan answered, sounding scared. "Where the hell are you?" Gordo yelled into the phone. "I'm sorry man, I can't take you, Kate's in here! I need to stay with her, make sure she's ok!" Ethan said, somebody crying in the background. "Well then, I'm taking your car!" Gordo said, moving over into the driver's seat. "Ya, ok, whatever you need! Go save you woman!" Ethan said, sounding distracted. "Wait, don't do anything that will get you, Lizzie or my car killed! And I mean it!" Ethan said, trying to encourage his friend as much as possible. "Thanks Ethan, I owe you big time!" Gordo said pulling out of the parking lot. "No, now were even!" As Gordo started down the street, Miranda's mom past in their mustang.

"She starting to wake up a little, her arm is really bad, you will have to bring her in ASAP to get it looked at! If she doesn't there is a huge possibility she will die in the next 2 days! Right now she might be able to stay awake for a while, maybe talk a little. I have her on these painkillers, she will have to take 1 an hour! She is in really bad condition!" A doctor that Rory's family was old friends with had agreed to make a personal and confidential visit. "So for right now she won't die?" Rory asked, a little confused. "I'm not saying that because there is a possibility that should could any minute but she has a better chance then she did before. Not much but a little!" He said, sitting down on the couch opposite Rory. "Eric, thanks, I really owe you!" Rory said, letting out a sign. "If you don't mind me asking, what happened to her that you can't take her to that you can't take her to the hospital?" Eric asked, staring intensely at him. "Its nothing, she fell and asked not to go." Rory said, looking away not liking lying to the guy that was like him older brother. "Fuck Rory, that's not nothing her arm might be screwed forever! I'm dong you a huge favor by not telling, not you! If anyone finds out my life is screwed over so bad!" Eric yelled, before Rory could answer, the Eric's emergency pager went off, making him storm out of the building.

As Kate started to wake, she realized that she wasn't alone in her hospital room. She heard the voices of her mom and another guy having a conversation. "Do you know why she did this?" The guy asked, concerned coating his voice. "Probably because I'm such a bad mom!" Her mom wailed, way over doing it. Kate sat up suddenly, her eyes shooting open when she heard this. She lay back down because of the shooting pain in her head and well, the aching pain though out her body. She looked down as she realized the guy was Ethan. The only thing that caught her eye was her heavily bandaged wrists, which she immediately hid under the covers. The first to break the awkward silence that filled the room was her mom. "Oh sweetums, I'm so glad that you're ok! I was so scared!" She said, running over to her bed and hugging her. She noticed her mom wasn't wearing the same clothes she was that morning, she was wearing a more 'mothering outfit'. "Hey Kate, are you ok?" Ethan asked, shyly as she pushed her mom off. "Ya, how did you get here!" Kate said, putting her wrists under the blankets, ashamed that Ethan was seeing her like this, so weak. "Kate, don't be so rude, Ethan saw me as I was heading out to go back to the house, I told him you were up her. He told me about Jack. So sad, you guys made such a cute couple, but of course you couldn't make it work! The doctor said in two days or so you will get sent straight to rehab!" Her mom said, sitting back down beside Ethan. "What! I don't need to go to rehab! Why would I need to got to rehab! Kate yelled, surprised as well as scared. "Because you a cutter!" Her mom said, frowning.

'I hope he comes!" Anna thought, running her fingers through her blonde hair. "I mean, I know that I just met him but I really like him and it's a bonus that he doesn't know about my past or what happened to dad. Maybe moms right this can be my new start!' She sat down on a bench outside the theatre. 'He also doesn't know about Cammy and me. Mom says that I shouldn't tell anyone about anything that happened. That I should just pretend we a normal family, that she's a single mom and that nothing unnormal has ever happened to us. That the reason dad died was because he was in a simple car accident. I hope I can pretend that and maybe start to believe it. I have to stop pushing people away, stop being scared. That's why I said yes to Matt, he might be my new star he likes me, I like him. Simply as that, my life might be ok, normal, maybe even perfect. I'm not going to mention dad dying again. I saw that look everyone gives me, in his eyes, that pity look. I don't want his pity, I want him to like me for me!' "Hey! Are you ok? Are were you as scared as I was of being stood up?" Matt asked laugh, breaking thought her thoughts.

A/N: Im sorry it was so rushed but the next chapter is going to be the last one its going to be all about Gordo. I have to finish this story before July 4 that's when Im leaving for the summer! So I hope you like it! Shyane


End file.
